The present disclosure relates to fluid treatment devices and in particular to electrical fluid treatment devices.
It is known to reduce scale in a water based fluid by wrapping a pipe transporting the water based fluid with a wire having an alternating current passing there through. An exemplary system is the EasyWater™ brand water treatment system available from Freije Treatment Systems located at 4202 N. Awning Court, Greenfield, Ind. 46140. Further, it is known to place electrodes in direct contact with a water based fluid as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/493,094, assigned to Drexel University, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid passing from a first location to a second location is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a first electrode positioned between the first location and the second location, a second electrode positioned between the first location and the second location, and a control device coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. The first electrode having a plurality of opening there through to permit the fluid to pass from a first side of the first electrode to a second side of the first electrode. The second electrode having a plurality of opening there through to permit the fluid to pass from a first side of the second electrode to a second side of the second electrode. In one example, the fluid as it travels from the first location to the second location passes from the first side of the first electrode through the plurality of openings in the first electrode to a region between the first electrode and the second electrode and through the plurality of openings in the second electrode to the second side of the second electrode. In a variation thereof, the first electrode and the second electrode are screens. In another example, the fluid treatment device further comprising a third electrode positioned proximate the second side of the second electrode. The third electrode having a plurality of openings there through to permit the fluid to pass from a first side of the third electrode to a second side of the third electrode and the third electrode being electrically coupled to the first electrode. In another example, fluid treatment device further including a cover is coupled to the first electrode. The second location being an opening to an intake pipe. The cover keeping debris spaced apart from the intake pipe. In a further example, the first electrode includes a plurality of louvers and the second electrode includes a plurality of louvers. In a variation thereof, the plurality of louvers of the first electrode are generally vertically spaced apart and the plurality of louvers of the second electrode are generally spaced apart. A first louver of the plurality of louvers of the first electrode being positioned between a pair of louvers of the plurality of louvers of the second electrode. In still another example, the fluid treatment device further comprises a frame having a first holder which receives the first electrode and a second holder which receives the second electrode. The first holder and the second holder keeping the first electrode and the second electrode spaced apart. In a variation thereof, the first electrode and the second electrode each include a plurality of spaced apart tubular members. A first tubular member of the first electrode being offset relative to the second electrode such that the first tubular member of the first electrode is positioned generally between a pair of tubular members of the second electrode.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a fluid conduit having an interior through which the fluid travels; at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the fluid within the fluid conduit, and a control device coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode, wherein the fluid passes from a first end of the elongated body to a second end of the elongated body. At least the first electrode located within the fluid conduit. The first electrode being an elongated body having a rounded first end and a rounded second end, the first electrode is supported by the fluid conduit. In an example, the elongated body of the first electrode is generally aligned with a longitudinal axis of the fluid conduit. In a variation thereof, the second electrode generally surrounds the fluid electrode. The fluid passing between the first electrode and the second electrode. In a further variation thereof, the second electrode is a first section of the fluid conduit. In yet a further variation, the first electrode is supported by a second section of the fluid conduit. In still a further variation, the second section of the fluid conduit is insulated from the fluid. In another variation, the first electrode is supported by the fluid conduit in a region outside of the first section of the fluid conduit. In a further variation, the first section and the second section are coupled to the control device. In still a further variation, the fluid flows in a direction generally parallel to a longitudinal extent of the first electrode.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a fluid conduit having an interior through which the fluid travels, at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the fluid within the fluid conduit, the first electrode located along the longitudinal axis of the fluid conduit; and a control unit coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. The fluid conduit including a first portion, a second portion parallel to the first portion, and a third portion parallel to the second portion. Each of the first portion, the second portion, and the third portion positioned along a longitudinal axis of the fluid conduit. The fluid traveling from the first portion to the second portion and then to the third portion. The first electrode is positioned in the second portion of the fluid conduit such that the fluid in the first portion of the fluid conduit is spaced apart from the first electrode. At least a first portion of the fluid in the second portion contacts the first electrode, and the fluid in the third portion of the fluid conduit is spaced apart from the first electrode. In an example, at least a second portion of the fluid in the second portion of the fluid conduit contacts the second electrode. In a variation thereof, at least a portion of the second portion of the fluid conduit is the second electrode. In another variation thereof, the second portion of the fluid conduit supports the second electrode.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a fluid conduit having an interior through which the fluid travels, the fluid conduit including a first portion and a second portion insulated from the first portion, the fluid flowing from the first portion into the second portion, wherein the first portion and the second portion act as a first electrode and a second electrode, respectively; and a control device coupled to the first portion and the second portion, the control device providing an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. The first portion having a first cross-sectional area and the second portion having a second cross-sectional area. The second cross-sectional area being generally equal to the first cross-sectional area.
In yet a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a fluid conduit having an interior through which the fluid travels, the interior of the fluid conduit having a first cross-sectional area; at least a first electrode and a second electrode placed in direct contact with the fluid within the fluid conduit, the first electrode and the second electrode arranged to provide a fluid passage having a second cross-sectional area generally equal to the first cross-sectional area; and a control device coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. At least the first electrode is supported by the fluid conduit. In an example, the first electrode includes a plurality of electrode members, each electrode member having a generally straight longitudinal extent and a curved transverse extent. In a variation thereof, a radius of the curved transverse extent of each electrode member is greater than a radius of the fluid conduit.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, the control device monitors a conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode, wherein at least one characteristic of the alternating potential difference is adjusted by the control device based on an indication of the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In an example thereof, the indication of the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode provides an indication of a conductivity of the fluid. In a variation, at least one characteristic includes a peak voltage of the alternating potential difference. In a further variation, the peak voltage of the alternating potential difference is increased in response to a reduction in the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In another variation, the peak voltage of the alternating potential difference is decreased in response to an increase in the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In another example, the at least one characteristic includes a duty cycle of the alternating potential difference. In a variation thereof, the duty cycle of the alternating potential difference is increased in response to a reduction in the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In another variation thereof, the duty cycle of the alternating potential difference is decreased in response to an increase in the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In a further example, the at least one characteristic includes a peak voltage and a duty cycle. In a variation thereof, in response to an increase in the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode the control device first reduces the peak voltage until a threshold peak voltage is reached and subsequently reduces the duty cycle of the alternating potential difference. In a further variation, the threshold peak voltage corresponds to a target power to be applied to the water based fluid. In still another example, a period of the alternating potential difference is adjusted by the control device to enhance resonance in the water based fluid. In a variation, the period is adjusted by varying the period through a range of periods. In a further variation, the period varies between about 1 kHz to about 9 kHz. In a further variation thereof, the period varies between about 1 kHz to about 7 kHz. In still a further variation, the period varies between about 2 kHz to about 8 kHz. In yet still a further variation, the period varies between about 3 kHz to about 9 kHz. In still another variation, the period is at least about 3 kHz.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a housing having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet and a fluid conduit connecting the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet; a first electrode positioned to contact the fluid within the housing; a second electrode positioned to contact the fluid within the housing; and a control device coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. The fluid passes through openings in the first electrode as the fluid travels from the fluid inlet to the fluid outlet and the fluid passes through openings in the second electrode as the fluid travels from the fluid inlet to the fluid outlet. In an example, the fluid treatment device further comprises a filter housing having a first portion with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet and a second portion threadably engaged with the first portion. The first portion and the second portion cooperating to hold the housing such that the fluid inlet of the housing is in fluid communication with the fluid inlet of the filter housing and such that the fluid outlet of the housing is in fluid communication with the fluid outlet of the filter housing.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid treatment device for treating a fluid is provided. The fluid treatment device comprising a housing having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet and a fluid conduit connecting the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet; a first electrode positioned to contact the fluid within the housing; a second electrode positioned to contact the fluid within the housing; a heating element positioned within the housing, the heating element heating the fluid prior to reaching the fluid outlet; and a control device coupled to the first electrode and the second electrode to provide an alternating potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. The control device monitors a conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In an example, at least one characteristic of the alternating potential difference is adjusted by the control device based on an indication of the conductivity between the first electrode and the second electrode. In another example, the control device is positioned within the housing.